Veneno de Serpiente
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: Rose en un principio creyó tomar la mejor decisión sin contar con que el tiempo despues rendiria cuentas.-¿Porque te resistes? Si ambos sabemos que lo quieres mas que a nada.- Y un Malfoy nunca deja cabos sueltos.. Nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. menos Draco! El es mioOoOo! xD jeje..

Espero que disfruten esta nueva ocurrencia que me ha venido a la mente.

A Leer!

**Cap. I : Introducción- Evitando un mal.**

Estaba lista para mi primer día en el colegio Hogwarts, a pesar de que sabía que iría a este prestigioso instituto de magia y hechicería desde que tuve uso de razón no dejaba de estar emocionada por lo que podría esperarme. Mi padre se había encargado de narrarme las muchas anécdotas y aventuras que pasaron mi madre, él y mi tío Harry en Gryffindor los años dentro de dicho centro de enseñanza. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al castillo, me coloqué la túnica. Hagrid el guardabosque nos esperaba con una pequeña lámpara que contrastaba con el gran tamaño de él, y nos daba indicaciones para arribar los de primer año a los botes.

Ayer en la cena escogieron mi casa: -¡Slytherin!- exclamó el sombrero seleccionador después de dos segundos de topar mi cabeza. Me fui a sentar tímidamente en la mesa con otros niños que había visto vagamente en el tren, algunos se alejaron mirándome ¿desdeñosamente? Me sentí mal por el "recibimiento" y pase callada el resto de la velada de elección de casas (no era tampoco que tenía el chorro de gente dispuesta a conversar conmigo). A mi padre no le haría gracia alguna que su primogénita fuera a dar en la casa que significaba tanto así como una aberración para él. Definitivamente este no era un buen día.

La noche paso más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Las mazmorras eran frías y tenían un ambiente a humedad impregnado en el aire que solo me hacia querer volver corriendo a mi casa, a mi habitación y a mi habitual cama de dos plazas y media con sabanas blancas en vez de las literas con cortinas corredizas verde-botella. ¡Porque todo tenía que ser verde aquí!

Al otro día arme en dos coletas mi cabello castaño claro y sonreí para ver como lucían en mis dientes los brakets con liguitas rojas que la abuela Jane me había puesto el año pasado. Salí del dormitorio de las chicas camino al Gran Comedor, pero de pronto sin siquiera haber salido de la sala común me vi besando el piso y escuchando una risa masculina a mis espaldas; me levanté precariamente del piso adolorida en las rodillas y en los codos que los utilice para amortiguar el golpe para encarar a mi agresor.

-¡Hey! Yo no te hice nada.- me quejé conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

-¿Y? , ¿Acaso necesito alguna excusa para pegarle a una asquerosa niña como tú?- me respondió el niño logrando más risas de fondo.

No quería seguir viéndome humillada por aquel niño, así que solo limpié los rastros de lagrimas de mis ojos y opte por ingresar al pasillo de salida. Aun no entendía porque estos niños de primer año se portaban mal conmigo, si supuestamente la rivalidad era con los de la casa escarlata. Todo hubiese sido mejor si me hubiera tocado en Gryffindor con James o en Ravenclaw con Albus.

Abrazaba mi cuaderno de transformaciones en el pecho mientras me dirigía a la primera clase del día, cuando de nuevo vi el piso venir hacia mí, a este paso terminaría siento: Señora Rose de Piso Weasley.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?- el mismo chico de tez oscura que me había hecho caer en la sala común se plantaba en frente mío, la última semana de clase este…este… infame ya me estaba declarando de su puerquito para hacerme la vida imposible el resto de mi vida escolar.

-Tú eres el problema.- afirmó con odio.- Nunca debiste haber quedado en Slytherin. El lugar de los pobretones Weasley es en la mesa de los Gryffindors.-

-¿Qué?- inquirí inocentemente, si bien era cierto mi madre me había advertido sobre la rivalidad entre casas, pero no creía que después de la guerra en la que se vio inmersa el mundo mágico se seguirían viendo ese tipo de discriminaciones ¡y menos por un apellido!-Tonto.- dije enojada levantándome del piso y enfrentándolo.- Yo no eh tenido la culpa de que me colocasen aquí. ¿Porque no compras unas acuarelas y te pintas una vida? Ya que se nota que no hay que tenerla para pasársela fastidiando la de otros.- Estaba furiosa, ese niño me había visto la cara de estúpida desde que pise este nido de serpientes. Tal vez hablaría con mis padres para que me cambien de colegio y me mandasen a Vietnam o lo que fuese necesario para dejar de verle la cara a ese malvado.

El muchacho se crispo ante mis palabras y procedió a agarrarme fuertemente de una de mis trenzas provocando que rebeldes lágrimas salieran de mis ojos por la fuerza que ejercía.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? Una poca cosa como tú no va a venir amedrentarme a mí, un sangrepura. ¿Soy superior a ti maldita mestiza entiendes?... ¡Superior!-exclamó halando mi cabello más arriba ya que de por si me llevaba varios centímetros.

El iba a continuar con su discurso pero se vio interrumpido con un fuerte puñetazo que recibió en el estomago.

-¡Discúlpate inmediatamente Zabini!- exclamó un niño que se había colocado a mi lado mientras yo acariciaba mi cabeza en la parte donde había halado antes el moreno que se encontraba en el piso ahora.

-Dis… disculpa.- alcanzó a vocalizar agarrándose aun el estomago y corriendo lejos.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Si no hubiese sido porque se veía la preocupación en sus grises ojos nunca hubiese creído que en verdad le importaba mi estado. El me sonrió y recogió mi cuaderno.

-Estaré bien. Gracias- contesté en un hilo de voz y me adelanté al pasillo. Creo que nunca en mi vida había llorado tan seguido.

-¡Espera!- me gritó, giré y vi que me seguía.

-Te acompaño.- me dijo al alcanzarme. Tomo mi mano autoritariamente como si no debiese pedir permiso para tomarla, pero yo estaba aun adolorida con el tirón de cabello y agradecida por haberme defendido, así que lo pase por alto y nos dirigimos al aula, en donde se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte tímidamente.

-Soy Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo con una involuntaria sonrisa torcida la cual a mi me pareció muy bonita, correspondí al gesto y sus mejillas tomaron un tono casi natural (pues su tez era bien pálida). Mientras en mi cabeza palpitaba algo, un recuerdo… Una advertencia.

Mi mente empezó a recopilar información había escuchado ese apellido antes…uhm… ¡YA! En una de las historias de mis padres: "_Malfoy, un niñato engreído que solo se la pasaba presumiendo de lo que tenia y de lo que otros no. Asquerosamente racista. Egoísta..etc._" –palabras explicitas de Ron Weasley-

Aunque a ella no consideraba que se parecía a su padre porque le había ayudado ¿no?, pero eso también podría haber sido fruto de no saber quién era, porque al parecer cierta gente que ya sabía que era hija del matrimonio Weasley-Granger y no le guardaba mucho aprecio que se diga por lo visto en estas semanas. Según papá Malfoy era de sus enemigos a muerte y se odiaban… Ya mucho era enterarse que había quedado en Slytherin (se le bajo la presión arterial y empezó a reclamar a todos los que se le podrían llamar autoridad en el colegio para que me cambiasen de casa aunque no lo consiguió y recibió varias negativas; puesto que el sombrero seleccionador era el único encargado de la elección de casas y no se podía cuestionar su decisión) Como para ahora darle otro golpe y decirle que tenia amistad con los que él consideraba las peores personas del mundo.

La clase todavía no empezaba así que decidí cortar por lo sano antes de que el tal Malfoy decidiera que era su turno para humillarme y molestarme indefinidamente cuando supiera mi descendencia.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado. Pero creo que será mejor que me valla Malfoy. Adiós- dije levantándome y yendo a sentarme a lado de una Hufflepuff unos asientos más adelante. Lo último que vi fue un ceño fruncido y unos confundidos ojos hielo observando mi huída. Definitivamente la valentía no era una de mis cualidades más sobresalientes.

De ahí en adelante, el había decidido ignorarme por completo. Los días fueron pasando y a pesar de que era la única de los Weasley que no era pelirroja, me fueron reconociendo por mi apellido y por mis logros. Cada vez que sentía la mirada de Scorpius sobre mi iba cargada de algo parecido a resentimiento mezclado con desdén. Considere mi mejor decisión el haber abandonado el asiento junto a él aquel día de clases de transformaciones, me había evitado malos ratos. O al menos eso creía yo.

+{+{+{+{+{}+}+}+}+}+}+

_Que tal eh? Tengo pensado que este fic no tenga más de 7. capítulos y las actualizaciones dependerán de la aceptación del cap.(Lo se, soy una chantajista… muajajajaj..xD) Si has llegado hasta aquí serias tan amable de presionar el botoncito de abajo? cada vez que lo presionen derrama fecilicidad sobre mi..jeje.. xD Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias si les gusto si no les gusto.. si lo odiaron o si lo amaron lo espero en un review. Se que este no esta tan movido pero entiendan que es un prefacio para lo que se viene, es necesario para conocer como todo comenzó y el porque de varias cosas que sucederán mas adelante._

_Gracias._

_Besitos a tods!_

_Maik. _


	2. El Castigo

**cap. II: El castigo.**

Me encontraba ya en sexto año. Y a estas alturas pude hacer uno que otro amigo no solo de mi casa sino de otras también. Que el que mis calificaciones fuesen excelentes era un alivio para mi padre. Me he acostumbrado mucho aquí. Después de todo , no es tan malo, una de las "ventajas" que podía sacarle a esta casa que comparada con otras tiene antepasados tenebrosos. Eran las amistades, Reghiny Mastrollani era prueba de ello; un mes después de haber comenzado el segundo curso se había hecho muy amiga mía y hasta ahora hemos sido inseparables.

Las cosas con Malfoy habían cambiado un poco desde nuestro primer encuentro (si así podría llamarse), ahora no se conformaba con ignorarme y asesinarme con la mirada, sino que además me miraba con desprecio cada vez que podía y me recordaba que era una _mestiza _de las peores formas. Aun recuerdo el año pasado cuando lanzó un tubérculo de _Filiciasitis_ en mi poción provocando que no solo adquiriera un color caqui asqueroso sino que explotase manchando y dejando con un hedor horrible la túnica de todos en el salón. "Que ha sucedido" me pregunto sorprendido el profesor de pociones. Yo que me encontraba tan avergonzada solo atiné a bajar mi cabeza y sonrojarme violentamente. "Hay cosas en las que simplemente falla la genética profesor." Dijo el muy maldito y todos rieron alrededor. Claro que había otras ocasiones en las que la que salía riendo al último era yo, Porque de algo estaba segura: No me iba a dejar amedrentar de el.

-¿Weasley no me digas que tan pronto vas a querer quitarle el puesto a la chiflada de Trelawney?- dijo sarcásticamente. Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percaté que la clase hubiese terminado y miraba fijamente hacia un punto indefinido del aula.

-¿Y a ti que te importa Malfoy? -Respondí clavando mis azules ojos como rendijas en los grises de el.- claro, como el único puesto que podrías conseguir aquí seria como reemplazo de Filch.-aguijonee.

Estaba furioso, podía notarlo. El gesto de apretar los puños y ladear la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo era prueba suficiente, prueba a la que ya me había acostumbrado cuando nos peleábamos.

Sonreí con suficiencia de lado (así es, había comprobado que después de todo el sombrero no se había equivocado tanto en su elección hacia mi) Eso solo logro enfadarlo más.

Sacó su varita tan rápido como yo saque la mía.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_- exclamamos a la vez saliendo ambos disparados hacia diferentes paredes del salón.

Pronto nos recuperamos del golpe y empezamos el intercambio de maldiciones, algunas caían y destruían las bancas donde él se intentaba esconder para evitar mis hechizos, y otras veces era yo la que me tenía que lanzar al piso cubriendo mi cabeza a causa de los vidrios de las miles de botellitas guardadas en un aparador que el rompía a causa de sus aturdidores que me lanzaba.

Pero la escena desgraciada y clandestina había sido presenciada por la mugrosa gata de Filch, que no dudo en llamar a su amo.

-¡Fue tu culpa!- me gruño el rubio mientras esperábamos fuera de la dirección.

-Imbécil, si no me hubieses atacado no estuviéramos aquí.- masculle de mala gana.

-Si no te hubieses defendido tampoco…- soltó como si el no defenderme era la reacción mas normal que podría tener.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para ponerle mis manos de collar; La puerta se abrió delante de nosotros dejando relucir a primera vista el retrato del difunto director de Hogwarts. Detrás de un escritorio estaba esperándonos una furiosa Mcgonnagall que se levantó enérgicamente de su silla.

-¡Dos prefectos! Debatiéndose a duelo al concluir clases, ¡Qué vergüenza, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin!- caminaba de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado.- Hablaré con sus padres.- empalidecí.- ¡Esto es demasiado! Ustedes deben predicar las reglas y buen comportamiento con el ejemplo, pareciera como si no les importase los puntos que pierde su casa por su culpa. Como perros y gatos todo el día…-

-Permíteme querida Minerva.- interrumpió el retrato de la pared con voz tranquiliza.

-Albus, no intentes defenderles por ser hijos de quienes son.- advirtió Mcgonnagall-Es la tercera vez en este mes que causan destrozos en algún salón de enseñanza.-

Los ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna del retrato brillaron por un momento y fijaron la vista en nosotros.-No intento defenderles Minerva.- aseveró con su acostumbrado tono de serenidad.-Solo intento de que cosas como estas ya no se vuelvan a repetir.-

¡Oh! Nos iban a expulsar... Mierda. Maldito Malfoy. ¡Mis padres! Será una gran decepción para ellos-¡No nos expulse por favor!- exclamé dando a conocer mis temores.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de expulsar?- sonrió Dumbledore.- Esas son medidas drásticas. Pero no podemos permitir que el mobiliario del colegio tenga que ser reparado frecuentemente a causa de sus _"citas"_-enrojecí, ¿cita? Había nombrado la palabra ¡cita! Recordatorio: El antiguo director puede haber sido un mago increíble… Pero definitivamente no tenía percepción de la realidad.

-Yo no tengo ninguna **cita** con _esta_.- gruño el rubio a mi lado, provocando que el miedo a la expulsión se disipara por completo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El duende mal formado este al único que se podría liar en otra vida es al calamar gigante!-contraataqué.

-Que mal informada estas Weasley…- atacó.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó por sobre el bullicio formado por nosotros el director.- Les impondré un castigo. Lo deberán realizar juntos y espero no tener ningún contratiempo por parte de los dos ya que tienen un tiempo límite para realizarlo.

El Malfoy por lo consiguiente observaba la pared como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto interesante. Claro, una persona tan pedante como él no le importaba que fuera el mismísimo Merlín quien le hablase al frente. Me sorprendí a mi misma restando atención a las palabras del antiguo director por fijar mi atención en la serpiente mal educada esa.

-La profesora Mcgonnagall les dará un pergamino al final del día. Y la cumplirán desde mañana. ¡Ah! Y por poco lo olvido.-dirigió una mirada hacia la mujer que continuaba en el escritorio con postura rígida.- Aplica el encantamiento para ocasiones especiales como esta.-

-Pero Albus eso no…- intentó quejarse la maestra, pero su queja quedo en el aire ya que el director después de un brillo perspicaz en los ojos se retiro del cuadro para ir a quien sabe dónde.

Frunció los labios fijando la vista en nosotros. En mi que estaba nerviosa por saber de qué encantamiento hablaban, y en Scorpius que con una pose altanera se había recostado en una pared, no podía negar que era muy bien parecido, no por nada se las daba a las de galán de Hogwarts, su cabello rubio platino caía en sus ojos con cierta elegancia que aunque nunca lo admitiría en su presencia, sabía que en nadie más tendría ese efecto… al menos no nadie que hubiese visto hasta ahora.

-El lunes empiezan- afirmó la mujer gato con una mirada desconfiada. -Acercaos-ordenó.

Yo me aproxime temerosa mientras que Malfoy desde un rincón contrario al mío bufaba y murmuraba algo como: "veremos cuando mi padre se entere…" la profesora musitó un hechizo en el aire logrando que de su varita salieran hilos de colores; y tan pronto como aparecieron tomaron prisioneras nuestras muñecas y fuimos halados por una fuerza invisible haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran delante de la directora que permanecía inmutable.

-¡NO me puede hacer esto!- gritó el rubio colorado de la rabia.

-Directora. ¿Qué es esto?-

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.- contestó.- Lo único que puedo advertiros a vosotros dos es que mientras más gente se entere o intenten lanzar un contra-hechizo (me observó significativamente) se irá disminuyendo centímetros del metro que podéis estar separados. Por el momento podréis llevar con su rutina normal, pero a partir del lunes estarán juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.- antes de que mi maravillosa lógica y yo pudiésemos refutar algo se adelantó.- Por donde dormirán no hay problema ya que como saben la habitación para prefectos está disponible para que la utilicen cuando les sea menester, que no la hubiesen querido utilizar para reemplazarlo por su antigua habitación en las mazmorras es cosa diferente.-

-Directora, no sé si usted lo habrá notado.- hablo de nuevo Malfoy.-Pero… ¡Nos odiamos! Ha pensado usted de cuánto hemos peleado estando a kilómetros de distancia y ¿cuanto lo haremos estando a solo un miserable metro?-

La profesora pareció pensárselo por un momento más no respondió en absoluto, cosa que Malfoy recibió como un si de su parte, y sonrió con arrogancia tendiendo la mano como esperando que en cualquier momento retirasen el hechizo.

-¿No cree que está exagerando?- dije con cara de circunstancias para ver si lograba convencer a la profesora.

-Confió en la sabiduría que depositó el profesor Dumbledore en su retrato señorita Weasley.- afirmó por fin confiándose a sí misma que la decisión era la mejor.- Además ya no hay marcha atrás, ya que este hechizo no tiene reversión.- me dijo volviendo a la realidad y mirándonos ceñuda.

-El lunes tendrán noticias de que tendrán que hacer.-

Era viernes. ¡Que maravillosa forma de iniciar el fin de semana! Teniendo pegado a ti la persona a la que menos en el mundo te agrada y se glorifica en irritarte la vida.

Solo bastó con que se escuchase el sonido de la puerta cerrándose para empezar a gritarnos nuevamente.

-¡¿Ves lo que haces tarado?-

-¡Claro santurrona, si tu no haces nada!-

Yo le empujé y salí prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Escuche el bufido de el a mis espaldas.

Ya estando en mi cama alguien abrió el dosel de mi cama y se sentó, voltee a ver quien se atrevía a irrumpir mi tranquilidad dispuesta a lanzar un moco-murciélago de los que me había enseñado mi tía Ginny.

-¿Qué paso esta vez con Malfoy?- inquiero mi amiga Reghiny haciendo calmar mis ánimos asesinos- Lo vi entrar hecho una furia, eso solo pudo significar que se encontró contigo.- sonrió de lado.

Suspiré intentando no gritarle a trompadas toda mi mala suerte. Cuando al fin concluí mi patético y triste relato (omitiendo por supuesto lo del hechizo) ella me quedo observando con sus ojos verde oscuro fijos en mi expresión.

-¡Habla de una vez!- exclame ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Segura que te disgusta del todo el estar tanto tiempo junto a Scorpius?- inquiero.

- Por supuesto que si.- respondí, aunque aún no le veía la lógica a la pregunta si era más que obvio.- El me detesta y yo también a el-

-Es guapo- aseveró.

-¿Te he mordido un _elzoharis_?- inquirí poniendo mi mano en su frente para hallar muestras de fiebre.

Ella aparto con una palmada mi mano y chascó la lengua.-Yo se que a ti también te parece guapo.- Algo en la expresión de mi rostro me delato pues la sonrisa de suficiencia que me dio al final de su frase no dejaba dudas.

-Eh visto como le miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, tus ojitos azules adquieren un brillo…- gesticulo buscando una palabra para definirlo.- diferente, volviéndose más azules como un azul eléctrico diría yo.-

-¡Eso es de la chispas que me hace sacar del coraje!- exclame sujetándome de manera teatral el cabello.

-Yo no creo que sea solo por eso.- susurro.

¡Que! ¿Como lo sabía? ¿Acaso se notaba tanto? pero eso no significaba nada el que fuera _medio_ apuesto no le quitaba lo idiota, egocéntrico y lo Malfoy.

-Ya te conté, somos familias de odio mutuo.- justifique.- marcamos distancia desde el inicio de nuestra entrada a Hogwarts. Sería masoquista de mi parte que me gustase alguien quien disfruta en humillarme…-

-Tu también le humillas a el, lo molestas tanto como el a ti. No lo ignoras y ya. Y que sus familias se odien no es justificativo para que ustedes también se odien sin razón aparente.-

Hice una mueca de desagrado, mi amiga era inteligente. Pero en ocasiones no me agradaba que ella fuese más perceptible a lo que ocurría en mi vida que yo misma.

-Tengo sueño Reg. Hablamos mañana.- me disculpe tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Ella, quien me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba concluyendo el tema sin refutar; me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cama paralela a la mía.

Aunque los doseles volvieron a cerrarse, y el silencio se internó en la habitación, no pude dormir. Mis pensamientos no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. ¿Estaría el pensando en _mi_? Fue mi último pensamiento espantado por mi razón antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

+{+{+{+{+{}+}+}+}+}+}+

_Hola! Aquí les tengo un capitulo mas para ir desarrollando la historia. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Review?_

_Besitos_

_Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo y los alerts!_

**lizzie rodriguez****, ****myflights****, ****LoveDamonSalvatore****, ****PRINCESS YACLODAK**

Respondere sus reviews apenas pueda, por el momento quiero subir este cap pronto porque creo que después no tendre mucho tiempo, fgracias por su comprensión.

_Maik _


	3. Las cosas si pueden empeorar

**Disclamer:** No soy ella. Sino Sirius y Draco fueran mis actuales esposos ¬¬

**Cap III: Las cosas si pueden empeorar.**

EL fin de semana se paso más rápido de lo esperado. A primera hora del día una lechuza picoteo la ventana (que en realidad era un tragaluz mágico que pusimos con mis compañeras el año pasado para que entre un poco de claridad a la mazmorra) y reconociendo el color pardo de esta, me eche la almohada sobre mi cara tratando de amortiguar el sonido; sabía que no se iría hasta entregar su encargo, pero quería dilatar lo más que se pudiera mi tortura.

-Calla a ese maldito pajarraco si no quieres que me encargue de echarle al lago con un bloque de cemento amarrado a la pata.- hablo aun con los ojos cerrados Reghiny.

Solté un gruñido resignándome y poniéndome de pie a trompicones antes de llamar la atención de mi otra compañera de litera.

El ave se poso en mi mesita de noche y tendió su patita hacia mí. Suspire cansinamente y desaté el pergamino que contenía.

"_siete horas controladas de tutoría distribuidas entre lunes y martes a alumnos de primero con graves problemas en materias especificas. Sus baúles han sido trasladados la noche anterior hacia el dormitorio de prefectos._

_Directora Minerva Mcgonnagall"_

Al parecer esa era la tarea del día y la última noche que dormiría en mi habitación por lo menos en esa semana. Me desperecé y no me sorprendí al encontrar solo mi uniforme a una esquina de mi cama, estaba lista con media hora de anticipación a que empezaran las actividades del día. Salí de la habitación y me senté en uno de los sillones negros de la sala común.

Dado el hecho de que el día anterior no había podido dormir bien, no me sorprendió tampoco que mis parpados se volvieran pesados al tiempo…- ¿deberías sentirte muy cómoda en uno de esos no Weasley? en casa de tus abuelos de seguro duermes en un armario si es que cuentan con espacio para uno.- di un respingo ante la intromisión de aquellas palabras cerca de mi oído y casi me resbalo del sillón.

-¡Maldita sea Malfoy! tu si sabes cómo arruinar mi día desde el inicio.- bufé incorporándome y encarándolo con mis ojos como rendijas estaba aun adormitada como para poder contraatacar a su estúpido comentario.

-Un placer.- saboreo como si le hubiese hecho un cumplido.

Yo le empuje mientras decidía irme teatralmente ofendida, pero como él no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba parada yo, al olvidarme por el coraje que este hombre me causaba de las palabras iníciales de Mcgonnagall rebote al rebasar unos centímetros más del metro de distancia del que estaba permitido separarnos chocando contra su espalda y como era de esperarse perdiendo el equilibrio de ambos.

Fue cosa de un segundo, en donde habría jurado que poso sus manos en mis caderas al caer sobre el.-Ya sé que te mueres por estar lo más cerca posible de mi Weasley, pero podrías controlarte un poco. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.- mascullo entre dientes a mi espalda.

-¿Cual la de cabrón engreído? O la de ¿Narcisista imbécil?-inquirí fingiendo inocencia.-Descuida sin importar la que sea, ambas las tienes aseguradas por mucho rato Malfoy.- dije poniéndome como pude de pie en el acto. El también se incorporó- Eso vuelve loca a las chicas y lo sabes.- dijo y con el porte de _sex symbol_ que se echaba encima siempre y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los hombres. Lo ocurrido anteriormente se volvió a repetir y esta vez el termino encima mío y a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Mi respiración se volvió superficial y no sola por el peso que tenía sobre mí.

El se quedo clavando en mí sus pupilas grises por unos segundos para después hacer una mueca y apartarse rabiosamente un mechón que rozaba mi frente con un movimiento de cabeza. -Maldita Mcgonnagall.- mascullo poniéndose al fin de pie.

No quería volver a repetir por tercera vez el incidente así que con mi varita invoque mi maleta llena de libros de la habitación de las chicas.

-Tendrás que acompañarme a la habitación, eh dejado mi varita ahí.- dijo autoritariamente, me prepare para refutar y decirle que no era su elfo pero él se me adelanto acercándose a mi oído.- A menos que quieras pasar todo el día el uno _encima_ del otro.- siseo con malicia. Enrojecí hasta las orejas y me moví antes de que se diese cuenta y intentara mofarse.- Muévete Malfoy.- gruñí plantándome a su sombra.

0000

En el comedor pasamos desapercibidos porque esperamos a que la mayoría de asientos se llenaran para que pensaran que porque no nos quedo de otras nos sentamos en asientos contiguos. Pero la cosa cambio en clases porque al tomar asientos juntos la mirada suspicaz que nos brindaban algunos alumnos de la misma casa y de Ravenclaw también se hicieron presente... pronto empezaron a murmurar cosas como: "El hijo de ex-Mortífago traidor a la sangre-Los Malfoy no terminan nunca de manchar el apellido… " Me pareció desagradable. La profesora Mayrin Cope que se encargaba de impartir la materia de DCAO ese año dejo caer sin cuidado el pesado libro que solía llevar siempre para centrar la atención en la clase. Nunca antes había anhelado tanto ese gesto de total desatención hacia un libro.

Reghiny se había sentado con Albus la primera me miraba condescendientemente y el segundo con su típica mirada inquisidora.

Me mordí el labio y mire de soslayo hacia el Malfoy a mi lado. Inmutable, con apariencia de una estatua mortalmente seria y con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente. ¡Pedazo de imbécil! Por su culpa estamos en estas.

Merlín, debí haber sido Ted Bondy en otra vida para merecerme esto.

Las horas pasaron con fingida normalidad dada la interrogante y la tensión por parte nuestra. Al finalizar la jornada, Reghiny se llevó del brazo a Albus lejos de allí, agradecí al cielo por ello; no quería dar explicaciones ni afrontar las inquisidoras preguntas de mi primo, furia no, el azabache no es de ese tipo de personas, pero demasiado perceptivo e iba a terminarme sacando la verdad y como iban las cosas lo que menos me apetecía era estar más pegada a Malfoy.

Nos dirigíamos a la salida cuando una muchacha de cabello negro corto, perteneciente a la casa de las águilas se acerco a nosotros con una mueca de odio impregnada en el rostro al verme cerca del rubio. Después miro a Scorpius y apareció como por arte de magia una sonrisa y pestañando excesivamente a mí parecer.

-Scor.- empezó ella con voz melosa.- Ayer espere tu lechuza todo el día, te extrañe.- chillo con un mohín en la boca.

Unos segundos más y de seguro vomitaría al escuchar tal patética conversación. Lo que me faltaba: Malfoy y la tracalada de fofas que se les chorreaba las babas por el... osh!

-No tuve tiempo.- dijo el impasible.- Y ahora voy a estar ocupado. Hablamos después.- dijo dando por zanjada la conversación, me voltee y caminamos, pero ella al pasar ambos por su lado, tomo la mano del rubio para centrar nuevamente la atención en ella.

-¿No me digas que es cierto que tu nuevo plan de conquista es esa aberración de la sociedad mágica?- inquirió con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Yo que todo ese tiempo había tratado de ignorar la conversación dándole la espalda a Malfoy y fingiendo leer mis apuntes me descoloque y voltee enfrentándome a la morena frente a mí.

-Ni siquiera me conoces.- reproche tratando de contener el coraje en mi interior.- Y si vas a decirme algo, dímelo en la cara.- afirme mordazmente.

-Claro que se quién eres: una aberración, eres la hija del pobretón Weasley un traidor a la sangre amante a los sangresucias como tu madre.- escupió con odio.

¡Racistas de mierda! ¿Que la guerra no les había enseñado que eso de la sangre no tenia prioridades? Al parecer por lo que veía no. Y me estaba humillando, no solo a mi; sino también a mi familia, eso no lo podía permitir. Mucho menos me podía permitir empezar a llorar como una débil en frente de una estúpida niñita.

-¿Y tu quien eres querida? ¿El resultado de una falla en la fábrica de condones?- dije sarcásticamente. -Debió haber estado ebrio el sombrero seleccionador cuando te puso en Ravenclaw ya que el aferrarte a algo tan _cliché _para insultarme solo demuestra tu falta de inteligencia.-

Malfoy esbozo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa aunque lo disimulo muy bien y la morena trato de abalanzárseme, yo ya estaba lista con mi puño cerrado para estamparle un buen golpe en su finísimo rostro (y de seguro lleno de maquillaje), pero unos brazos blanquecinos detuvieron su marcha hacia mí.

-Stephanie tranquilízate.- dijo con autoridad deteniéndola como si ella no pusiera fuerza alguna en avanzar aunque se notaba que si lo hacía.

-¡Esa idiota me está insultando y tu no haces nada!- le chilló con lagrimas en los ojos.- Yo soy sangre limpia, SOMOS superiores a ella ¿Que te sucede? Además pensé que te gustaba.- le reclamó.

Scorpius compuso una mueca de desprecio y la soltó bruscamente haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.-Se lo que somos. Pero tú misma te lo buscaste, te dije que hablaríamos después.- Y con esto empezó avanzar conmigo a su lado marcando con nuestros cuerpos la máxima distancia permitida.- Y si, tienes razón me gustabas, en pasado. Pero a Scorpius Malfoy _nadie_ le hace estas patéticas escenas.

-Que bien que tengas el ego bien elevadito Malfoy.- me aventure hablar unos metros más delante.- Pero lamento decirte que no eres superior a nadie.-

-Superior a ti. Seguro que si.-

-Nuestras notas son iguales. ¡Oh! Corrección, yo soy mejor en Transformaciones.- Dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-Pero yo soy más guapo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando unos pasos de mi.

Torcí el gesto y suspire al tiempo. _Esto recién era el inicio de la semana más larga de mi vida._

000

En la biblioteca ya nos esperaban 4 niños de once años.

-Soy Jenny- saludo una pequeña niña con un par de colitas en su cabello naranja.

-Y yo Janice- la otra niña que lucía exactamente igual a la primera a diferencia del cabello suelto se presento.

-Somos las hermanas Jones.- dijeron al mismo tiempo. - El es Sam Decken.- señalaron a otro niño tímidamente sentado en una esquina de la mesa de tez morena y ojos oscuros.- Y el es Dean Flick.- esta vez su manita se dirigió hacia un pequeño de cabello rizado y chispeantes ojos saltones que fijaban su atención únicamente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Quede encantada con las pequeñas, me recordaron a las anécdotas que me relataban acerca de mis tíos Fred (Que en paz descanse) y George. Sonreí y cada una de las gemelas se acerco por un lado diferente y me plantaron al mismo tiempo un beso en cada mejilla y después hicieron lo mismo con Malfoy.

Scorpius por su parte tenía uno de sus prediseñados gestos de fastidio. Los niños en cambio saludaron con cierto recelo casi con miedo al rubio. Que sospechaba y de seguro había estado abusando de su puesto de prefecto otra vez.

-Que quieren.- hablo Malfoy con tono autoritario que lograba (si se podía aun mas) aumentar el temor a hablar de los alumnos.

-Tranquilízate Malfoy. No son tus hijos ni tus elfos para tratarles de ese modo.-

-Tenemos problemas en aritmancia.- dijeron en coro las gemelas.

-¡Y a mí que!- farfullo el slytherin.- ¿Les cuesta tomar un libro y estudiar?-

Le lance una de mis miradas asesinas.

-Podemos hablar un segundo- murmure entre dientes.

El se encogió de hombros y me siguió por una de las estanterías refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- le reproche.

-Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, te lo diré si de ese modo me libro de tener estos encuentros a solas con tu persona.- dijo poniendo cara de desagrado.- Mi salida a Hogsmeade se arruino por completo por esta banda de mocosos.-

-Pero hoy no había salida a Hogsmeade... ¡Pensabas escaparte!- susurre con fuerza al razonar mejor.-Eres prefecto, no puedes estar haciendo eso...-

-No te incumbe.- me corto sin consideraciones el rubio. Ni bien terminó de decir eso y pego la vuelta con aspiración de concluir la conversación.

Esta vez no me iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

Le tome por el brazo obligándole a detenerse, pero el soltó bruscamente mi brazo como si tan solo el contacto de mi piel le quemase.

-No me toques.- silabeo sin siquiera mirarme.

Sentí por un momento como las lagrimas traicioneras intentaron amotinarse contra mí y desvié la vista esperando que él no se haya dado cuenta de que me afecto.

-Si quieres librarte lo más pronto de mí como **yo de ti**. Has bien las tareas que nos encomienden y sin chistar; ellos son niños indefensos e inocentes y no tienen porque aguantar tus malas caras ni gritos de lo que te pase en tu vida personal si tienes problemas o algo por el estilo.-

-A ti no te importa que pase en mi vida.- percibí cierta amargura en su voz puesto que no me daba la cara.

Sin esperar contestación alguna salió de inmediato de en medio de la estantería.

No podía creer lo que vi al salir.

Janice y Jenny estaban trepadas en las sillas y habían hecho una pirámide de libros con sus varitas mientras bajo las sillas de ellas ¡estaba Dean observando bajo sus faldas! El único que había permanecido en su sitio fue Sam que ocultaba su rostro con las manos agachado en la mesa.

-¡Flick, 15 puntos menos para Huflepuff!- exclame tratando de que la Sra. Pince no me escuchase.

A mis espaldas se escuchaba claramente a Malfoy destornillándose de la risa.- ¿Así que inocentes e indefensos Weasley?- se sostenía el estomago de tanto reír.

000

Después de media hora ordenando (y tratando de que el imbécil de Malfoy deje de reírse) decidimos repartirnos dos niños a cada uno (¡Tampoco permitiría que me dejase todo el trabajo a mí!)

-Me quedo con Dean y con la cabeza de zanahoria.- señalo a los niños

-Malfoy, tampoco son muebles. Ellos escogerán con quien ir.-

-Vengan los que quieren aprender cosas relevantes conmigo.- solo la pequeña Jenny se movió a su lado y le tomo la mano. Scorpius tenía una cara de circunstancias al no saber qué hacer con una niña de once años prendida a él.

-¿Conmigo?- inquirí.

La otra gemela se acerco y se puso a mi lado. Dean se apresuro hacia mí y Sam sin más alternativa se movió con parsimonia hacia Scorpius.

Las horas pasaron rápido, me gustaba enseñar... ¡está bien! También me mataba la cara de Malfoy haciéndose nudo para tratar de explicar de manera entendible el factor de Kiloght a Jenny que evidentemente se hacia la inentendida solo para tener la atención del slytherin.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto con desgana el rubio evidentemente cansado.

-Si, pero primero voy a pedir unos libros de Encantamientos para empezar el ensayo que Fliwick nos envió hoy.-

-¡No puedo creer que aun tengas animo de hacer deberes cosa después de haber estado toda la tarde aquí!- exclamo sorprendido.

Le dedique una sonrisa ladeada.- ¿Que estábamos hablando sobre la superioridad?- le dije con sorna.

El torció el gesto el resoplo... esta vez había ganado yo.

000

En la alcoba tuvimos otro, por decirlo así... "_Tropiezo_"

-Yo me voy a bañar primero y tu esperaras detrás del biombo.- ordene.

-No. Tu esperaras, las mujeres se demoran una eternidad y no está en mis planes envejecerme detrás de un estúpido biombo, esperando a que la insufrible sabelotodo de Weasley termine de lavar ese alambre de púas que tiene por cabello.- hablo arrastrando las palabras.

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¡Cómo es que este proyecto de hombre mal hecho tiene la facultad de sacarme de quicio!

-Metete rápido al baño... ¡Espera a que me coloque detrás del biombo. Aun no te quites la ropa!- chille señalando como descaradamente se quitaba la camisa frente a mí.

-Si me vieras desnudo morirías feliz Weasley.-El sonrió con suficiencia- Tienes una oportunidad envidiable.-

-Malfoy, si te viera desnudo probablemente moriría, ¡pero de risa! Y no tengo nada que envidiarle al montón chicas con neuronas en coma que se mueren por ti.-

_Touchè._

Me coloque detrás del biombo y casi me quedo dormida esperando a que el susodicho rubio termine de bañarse, un olor varonil y fresco empezó a llenar aquel baño cerré mis ojos como un acto involuntario y...

-¿Por fin te moriste Weasley?- pregunto con sorna mirándome desde arriba.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la imagen fue de algún modo, perturbadora. A continuación frente a mis ojos estaba plantado el slytherin con su cabello y cuerpo aun goteando agua solamente cubierto por una toalla, mi vista se paseo rápidamente desde su cuerpo bien formado a causa del quidditch hasta su rostro con una ceja enarcada y su típica sonrisa de "_Decías Weasley_"  
>Trate de desviar al de prisa mi rostro color tomate de la vergüenza.- ¿No conoces el pudor Malfoy? O acaso te regocijas en exhibirte por donde sea.- dije tratando que mi voz sonara convencida y menos nerviosa de lo que me sentía en ese instante.<p>

-Pues tu mirada no decía lo mismo hace un momento.- afirmo triunfal.

-Bufé y me levante de un respingo empujándolo al pasar a su lado hacia la tina de baño.- ¡Tu no vayas a verme!- le advertí mientras él se empezaba a vestir detrás del biombo.

Salió un momento ya con un pantalón de seda negro vistiendo -Weasley, que te hace pensar que yo tendría el asqueroso gusto de querer verte desnuda a ti, Tu cuerpo ha de ser como aquellos libros que lees incesablemente: Seco, frígido y sin gracia.-

Era la segunda vez en el día. Y no lo quería soportar más. Esta vez el había ido demasiado lejos y una rebelde lagrima callo desde mis parpados humedeciendo mi mejilla. La limpie rápidamente esperando inútilmente a que el no la hubiese visto y me volteé- Ándate a la mierda Malfoy.- espete con voz carente de emoción. Me empecé a desvestir y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la tibia agua al sumergirme totalmente para lavar mi cabello.

Este imbécil de Malfoy siempre lograba hacerme ver que las cosas podían ir peor y esto, e_sto era recién el inicio de la __**Peor**__ semana más larga de toda mi vida._

+{+{+{+{+{}+}+}+}+}+}+

_Hola y gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, eh vuelto con un capitulo especialmente largo justificando el tiempo de mi ausencia. Mi laptop ha resucitado! :D *Festeja y da brinquitos: D* Así que tratare de actualizar el prox cap en lo posible. Gracias a todas por los favoritos y las alertas, espero que este capitulo compense su espera y les guste. Agradecería los comentarios acerca de su opinion sobre el fic, o acerca de que porque nosotras no podemos tener a Scorpius parado frente a nosotras vistiendo solo una toalla jijiji xP en fin! Disfrutad del chapter y besos a tods! :*_

_Respuesta a los reviews en los últimos capítulos:_

_**lizzie rodriguez**__: Me encanta que te haya gustado este comienzo del cap, a partir de aqui empieza a tomar forma ;) y si, hasta la fecha eh leído que Rose queda o en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw, pero después de todo Snape siendo mestizo entro, por que no ella? :)_

_**myflights**__: No sabes cuanto me animo tu rrvv con tu "awww" (si lo se, soy exagerada pero en fin n.n) Y si, Scorpius es un amor y actuo mal jum! Y ahi las consecuencias U.u aunque en este cap. Se paso a mi parecer con lo ultimo D:_

_**LoveDamonSalvatore**__: Mas es por saber que opina la gente y si le va gustando que por chantajismo propiamente. Scorpius hizo lo que pudo para obtener la amistad de la niña castaña y ella lo desprecia, aunque no tanto despues de unos años ;) ojala y te guste este cap besos! _

_**revoltosa 2.0**__: Eh aqui lo que sigue! Aunque como ves, lo menos que quiere Rose en estos momentos es estar mas pegada a nuestro rubio favorito xD jiji pro no le echo la culpa, este Malfoy cuando quiere ser odioso, lo es! espero y te guste este cap! :D nos leemos lueguito!_

_**Maane deLaasa**__: He actualizado en cuanto eh podido, como ves la gente no se lo ha tomado tan bien, en especial el ultimo ligue de Scorpius jajaja xD espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y también espero tu review para saberlo xP jiji.. Bsitos! _

_**SMagicRose**__: Holitaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado, este capitulo esta algo pasivo pero es el comienzo de la semana, aunque a diferencia de Rose no creo que sea tan horrible despues jijiji ;)_

_**RonLoveHermione**__: awwww! Gracias por tu review, cortito pero espeso, me encanta que haya encantado! xP ojala y este capitulo te guste :D_

_Besos a tods y muchas ranas de chocolate también! ^.^_

_Maik_

_La futura ingeniera con frustracion de escritora :P_


End file.
